Snakes, Ravens and Crows
by Jade Daughter of Darkness
Summary: Forget Voldy; Harry, Ron and Hermione are faced with troubles of their own when they enter their 6th year at school. Hogwarts has a darker history then meets the eye, and who is Morgan Crow, the new Defence Teacher? Can Harry dig himself out of this hole?
1. Harry Potter

**Author's Note**

**Yes! Jade Daughter of Darkness it at it again. Look. A new fan fic. Wow! It only took me about two years. The seven or eight of you who did read The Daemon Pendants, I am sorry to say that there was only one chapter for that. I loved the beginning for it but now I'm stumped. Please feel free to do whatever you want to with it. Read it, add to it, review it; I don't mind. Here is my permission to screw around with it. Not that I think any of you will, but hey! There is a possibility here.**

**Unfortunately for the opportunists; _this_ is MY story. So what if JK Rowling invented the characters and events? You are in my world now. Comforted yet? Thanks for listening to all this crap before the story gets started. I really appreciate all the support and reviews I get. Thanks to everyone. Love you all.**

**Jade**

**Disclaimer: Some, but not all, of the characters, situations and circumstances in the story belong to Joanne Rowling. No money is, or will be, made from this piece of fiction. But, just as a thought, maybe we should hold all written fan fiction against Ms. Rowling, at least until she gets her act together and releases the sixth book. Or else, maybe all fan-fic writers should compile their fan fiction into two books. Ms. Rowling, you have been warned! "fu fu fu"**

**Parings: Warning! Some mild slash references (sorry girls, no yaoi lemon; well, maybe a bit of lime if I get enough reviews ;)) RW/HP, RW/HG, HP/HG, HG/DM, DM/PP and a bunch more, all at once. This makes no sense right now, but don't worry, it will. After all, how else do you keep all your reviewers happy, unless you add a little complexity into your story? R rating for language and mature topics (think FAKE, vol. 2, act 5)**

_Chapter 1: Harry Potter_

Harry Potter was not the happiest bunny at the petting zoo. In fact, he was down right pissed off. Sixteen years, as he had told himself many times over the past month, was seventeen years too long to spend with the Dursleys. His only issue was where he _could_ go, if he wasn't stuck in Privet Drive. Ron and Hermione, he best friends at Hogwarts had said very little to him. They didn't speak about the Order of the Phoenix, unless it was a mild reference, such as "where we were last summer," and Harry was almost glad they didn't. The place in his heart where Sirius had been was still very raw; almost sore to the touch.

But, unfortunately for Harry, the damned Dursleys weren't the only ones ticking him off. Ron and Hermione, the people who for five and more years he had considered were his best friends, had found someone else in their lives; each other. It was the second week in July when Hermione finally told Harry that she and Ron had decided to go out. It was nice of her in a way, Harry had thought. At least she had bothered to telephone him and talk to him in person, instead of just sending a letter, or worse, not telling him at all. Dudley, however, had found it most amusing when Harry had received a telephone call.

The telephone, which was sitting on the kitchen counter, had vibrated and emitted two short rings in quick succession. Dudley had heaved himself out of the chair, that Uncle Vernon had to reinforce because of Dudley's massive backside, and picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

Harry, who had been pushing a bit of toast around on his plate, heard a high voice coming from the other line and before he knew what was happening, he had been handed the phone.

"Some Hermione bird for you._ Ooh!_ Have you gotta a _girlfriend?_" Dudley's voice was brimming with mockery. Harry had taken the phone and held the receiver to his ear.

"Hello?" He could hear Dudley's hysterical laughter in the background.

"Hi Harry, it's Hermione. Was that your cousin?"

"The one and only"

"Well, tell him, from me, that I would much rather go out with you than him any day."

Harry had only laughed. The prospect of Dudley having any sort of girlfriend could send a Buckingham Palace guard into fits of hysterics. "Don't worry, I will."

"Good. Now there are two things I need tell you. Firstly, me and Ron have been in touch and, last week, Bill found a new location for the Order of the Phoenix."

Harry said nothing.

"I know that you are probably angry, and with every right, but we thought that it would be painful for you; for us as well. But we thought that it would be more pain for you if we didn't find a place. So there you have it. News number one. Please don't yell at me."

Hermione said all of this very quickly, as if it would be better the get it out of the way. To be honest, Harry really wasn't that angry. He could see her reasoning behind doing it and why she didn't happen. He was sure that she remembered their reunion after last summer just as well as he did and he had to admit that it wasn't a very pleasant memory.

"It's alright, Hermione," Harry said in his most calming voice, "I'm not angry, well, not _that_ angry anyway" he was sure he heard a sigh of relief at the other end of the line.

"That's great Harry, as we, that is to say, me, Ron and the Weasleys, all want you to come and stay. Probably for the rest of the summer." Harry's heart leapt . "Don't answer yet, because, if you were angry with me before, you're going to shoot me after I tell you this."

"Go on" Harry's anticipation was rising. What in the name of hell had she done now?

"Well, I said that Ron and I were in touch, by owls, and in one of these exchanges, heâ€ ermâ€ he asked me out."

Harry was silent for a moment. Then finally, "And you said?"

"I haven't answered yet," He heard Hermione take a deep breath. "I need to knowâ€ well, I just don't know what to do. I mean, I knew it was coming, but-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What do you mean, 'you knew it was coming'?"

"I knew that he was going to ask me out, or that one of you would. I always had my suspicions that one of you liked me, but I was never sure which one. My suspicions were confirmed last year, you know, when you went out with Cho." Harry grunted. His dismal failure to understand girls was clear in his mind. "Well, I knew you liked Cho from the minute you set eyes on her," Which was indeed true. Harry was now getting vivid memories of the Quidditch game in their third year, "but Ron has never really liked anyone, other then that small infatuation with Fleur Delecour, but that was in common with just about all the boys at Hogwarts, so that really didn't mean much."

"Well," said Harry slowly, thinking out how he had started going out with Cho, "Do you like him? Ron, I mean."

"Ron? Well of course I like him, he has had his, um, aggravating moments," Harry knew she was referring to their third year again and Ron's accusations of Crookshanks, "but, of course I like him."

"Then go out with him."

Hermione was silent for a moment. "Do you really think so?"

"Of course I think so. If he asks you out, and you like him, then there is no excuse. If I had a problem, I'd yell at him, not you."

"And do you have a problem?"

"No." Harry said flatly. "I don't have any problems with it."

"You sure?"

"Damn right I am. Listen though; will you still want me at the new HQ?"

"Of course we will! And Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"May you have better luck at dating then I did."

Hermione laughed. "I'd better get going; Ron will want to know that you're coming."

"Ok, Bye then."

"Bye." Harry put the phone down and looked around. His aunt, uncle and cousin we all staring at him.

"Don't even ask." Harry said, turning to go.

"Your... your lot can use telephones?" Uncle Vernon asked the air.

"Yep." Harry replied, just to piss off his uncle. With any luck, he might not be there much longer.

**Completed: Aug 24/04**


	2. Hermione Granger and Miss M Crow

Author's Note: chapter 2 is up, or ready to go up at any rate. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Now, to screw around with your minds even more, I am going to be telling the story from different points of view. The chapter title (in this case "Hermione") is who is telling the story. It's all in third person anyway, so don't worry. Also, for all you HxH fans, you're going to have to put up with this for a bit. It'll get better, I promise ;). Enjoy everyone.

J-DoD

_Chapter 2: Hermione and Miss M. Crow._

Hermione stepped out of the old fashioned Renault Scenic and surveyed the building in front of her. Yes, this would definitely do. The walls of the house were covered in ivy and she had to search for the door but the key point about it was that it was muggle. What idiot who wanted to stay hidden would use an abandoned muggle house on the outskirts of Cambridge? Hermione thought it was the perfect place. Voldermort and his minions wouldn't think of it. Besides, Dumbledore could put protection on the house if he wanted to. She pulled some of the vines away from the door and inserted the key. The lock was stiff but after some time pulling and pushing, she heard the lock click. Pressing her whole weight against the door, she turned the handle.

The kitchen was thick with dust and the light that filtered between the ivy was dimmed by the grime on the windows. It would need a lot of work; rather like Grimmald Place did. Hermione forced herself not to think about that. It was where Harry Potter could be a little self-centred some of the time. She had cared a great deal for her friend's godfather and missed his presence more then ever. But Harry Potter would never have thought that.

Hermione had acquired the rent of this house from the local landlord and with a little 'persuasion,' aided by Mr. Weasley's wand; the landlord had no problem with them taking over the house for the next 'little while.'

"Hermione?"

She turned to find a teenage boy with flaming red hair standing in the doorway. Ron Wealsey was taller than ever before. If he kept growing at the same rate, he would be seven feet tall by the end of school.

"The car's waiting."

"Oh. Right." Hermione fished a twenty pound note out of her pocket. "Make sure you get some change."

By the time Ron had returned with the right change; two pounds, eighteen pence, Hermione had left the dusty kitchen and was roaming the upper floors. The house really was massive. Three floors with a total of ten bedrooms, living, drawing, dinning and smoking rooms, and an enormous kitchen. There was even a large room, probably an office originally, for order meetings. She met Ron in the living room, standing so as not to disturbed the dust on the furniture. She wrapped her arms around his chest. Looking up at him, she said hesitantly, "What do you think? Will it be alright?"

Ron bent and casually kissed her forehead. "It's perfect."

She looked at the letter in her hand. It had been a long time since she had held parchment like this. So long, in fact, that she had almost blotted out the memory from her head. The writing was curly and old fashioned. Looping letter stared out at her from the page in bright green, so different from the last time.

_Dear Miss M. Crow,_

_I, representing the Staff at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and on behalf of the headmaster, would like to offer you the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher at this school. We know of your background in such matters as defence against dark magic and handling of dark creatures and we believe you would be the perfect for the job. It can be quite demanding and we apologise for the rude request, but we can not find anyone else to take the job. We would be grateful for a quick reply. Yours with sincerest hopes and apologises,_

_Professor M. McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress,_

_Hogwarts School._

Miss M. Crow could not deny that the invite had gotten her attention. They knew of her background? Well, that had to show that they were, at least, competent. She had never thought of herself as a teacher; Defence Against the Dark Arts, no less. This would certainly be an interesting experience. After all, to any onlooker she was a young woman, perhaps twenty-five years of age. She had lots of time to decide what to do with herself. Lots and lots of time.

Completed: Sept. 1/04.


	3. Snape Snippet

"Dammit, I said 'Shut up!'" Father threw the empty bottle at her head. It missed by several feet and shattered against the stone wall behind. Stanis hid in the corner, behind the big oak table that his father had already overturned. Mother was still crying. Stanis stuffed his fingers in his ears. He knew that Father was going to hit her again. Maybe this time, if he couldn't here the _crack_ of fist on jaw, it wouldn't seem so bad.

It was.

It wasn't like those cheap muggle movies. This was real. This was Stanis' mother and father; fighting again. Father was screaming again, but Stanis couldn't hear what was being said. He started to cry. He hated when Mother and Father fought like this. Mother would always wake up with bruises and her friends at the Ministry would whisper behind their hands and say that father was an 'abuser.' And it wasn't Father's fault that drink turned him violent. What was Stanis to do anyway, he was only six. What could he do? He was so small and Father was so big. And he always glared down and Stanis with his big hooked nose and long hair and Stanis would run and hide. He didn't want to get hit like Mother.

Severino Snape then turned to his son and Stanis ran for it. He had seen his father like that too many times to risk staying in the corner of the kitchen. He ran through the little house to the small linen closet and hit right at the back behind the muggle boiler. Father would never find him here, Stanis thought. He can't fit, and he never looks in the linen closet anyway.


	4. Harry Potter and Severus Snape

Author's Note: now things are starting to get interesting. Thorn, I still need to know what pairing you want. Sorry this has taken so long, but I have been sick and so my mind isn't working that well. Also, F.M.A. 11-15 is taking too long to download and so I need something to occupy my time. Enjoy; sorry they are so short.

JDoD

_Chapter 3: Harry and Severus Snape_

Harry had just packed the last of his books in his trunk when he heard a honk from the road and the unmistakeable sound of his uncle's voice.

"Boy!"

He heaved his trunk downstairs to find Uncle Vernon's face purple with rage.

"No funny business. I'm not having any of _your_ lot in my house."

Harry resisted the temptation to tell his uncle that there was one of Harry's 'lot' living in the house for two out of every twelve months of the year. He said simply, "I'll miss you too."

Three red-headed boys beamed out at him from the Honda civic that had pulled up outside number four Privet Drive. Harry returned the smile as Hermione came tumbling out of the car to throw herself at him, pulling him into a hug. He patted her on the back, watching the two Weasleys make their way towards him. Harry noticed the old lady from number five Privet Drive eyeing him suspiciously. Good, let her think what she wanted to about "that strange boy from next door."

"Heya Harry," said Fred, throwing his arm around his neck, catching him in a headlock and ruffling his hair.

George, did the same on Harry's other side and, together with his twin, pushed him into the open door, where his other best friend was waiting.

"Hey, mate. Good summer?" Ron's hair was touching the roof of the car as Harry looked up at him.

"It is now."

Professor Severus Snape paced his room, occasionally glancing at the letter he held crushed in his fist and at the light flashing on his alarm system. Bloody muggle protection systems. They couldn't do a damn thing. It was clear that the potions master was in a bit of a bother. His fury seamed to reverberate around the stone chamber.

After a few more moments for silent but angry pacing, the teacher, very uncharacteristically, threw himself onto his bed, fuming. How could Dumbledore do _this _to him? It had been bad enough three years ago when he'd brought Lupin back to torment him. He took his wand out from the pocket of his jeans and began shooting down flies from the wall, the same as he had done when he was seventeen. Ok, that was unfair; Dumbledore had only had one applicant for Defence Against the Dark Arts, but, to be honest with himself, Snape thought that that it wasn't really the point.

Snape seemed to relax for, perhaps, twelve seconds, and then returned abruptly to his mental rant. Great, absolutely brilliant; the bastard. It wasn't good enough for the headmaster to bring in one of the five people who he had sworn he would kill, but now he was bringing in a second. She wasn't likely to forget their little fall out either, and so the potions master was looking forward to a lovely year of twisted memories and mocking comments.

He grunted angrily and opened the crushed letter in his fist.

_Dear Professor S. Snape_

_I am please to say that we have found a suitable candidate for the vacant Defence Against the Dark Arts situation at the school. I understand that you know Morgan Crow from your education at Hogwarts and I am sure that you would like to reacquaint yourselves, perhaps even show her around the school until she gets up to scratch with the system. I hope you do not have a problem with this arrangement. Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore,_

_Headmaster,_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Snape's feelings over the past few months seemed to well up inside of him. Stupid prick. Sirius Black was gone, and this was the replacement. One buffoon for another. Making a mental note that there were now only four people who he really wanted to kill, he sighed and rested his hands behind his head.

Severus Snape then saidsix words that had never been heard before, or since, this particular incident.Aix words that were often said by men who were defeated and really, _really_, pissed off.

"Fuck. Bugger, shit, fuck, fuck, fuck."

Well, I did tell you there was a language rating. I have now changed the rating to R, but this had nothing to do with it. Cheers.

Completed: Sept 7/04


	5. Snape Snippet

Stanis cursed. He was only two inches too short to fit on her broom. It hovered there, vibrating expectantly.

"Go on, Snape, you can do it," the girl taunted. Stanis noticed, however, that she had hidden herself behind one of the large dustbins outside the abandoned school yard.

"Gimme and minute, Black. I've never done this before." Stanis tried to concentrate. All he had to do was reach out for the broom and jump on and away he'd go, just as he had watched her do for years. Father had never let him have a broom, especially now that he was too big to fit behind the boiler in the linen cupboard. Maybe Severino was scared that Stanis was just jump on his broom and fly away and never come back. Well, if Stanis could fly, Severino's hunch would have been spot on.

And as she began to sing the child's song "Gimme, gimme, never get…" Stanis grabbed the handle and tried to jump on. Unfortunately for him, the broomstick began to buck as soon as Stanis touched it. He ended up sideways, hanging on for dear life with both hand and the crook of his right knee while the broomstick attempted to buck him off. He looked like he was going a muggle 'Rodeo,' only he was on a broom and not a horse, and Narcissa Black laughed all the while.


	6. Hermione Granger and Arthur Weasley

AN: I know this is flipping around a bit, but I swear to god that they will all be at school by chapter six, including a train journey chapter. Also, I dedicate Raphael Yuki (American) to Thorn. I was going to call him Yuki Aya, but you would kill me. He is for you (and all Gravitation fans). I hope you enjoy this.

Jade

_Chapter 4: Hermione Granger and Arthur Weasley_

Hermione wiped her brow as she finished scrubbing the large bay window of the seventh bedroom. Even with Madam Gerkin's Magical Mess remover, the grime from the windows was hard as hell to remove. Ron was in the garden, beating the dust from the curtains and rugs before they were washed. Mr. Weasley had insisted that everything be done in the muggle way if it could be seen by muggles. "That means you, Ron!" he had said sharply at breakfast this morning. "We have electri-thingy; you know how to work that," he gestured to Harry and Hermione, "but I want no magic where it could be seen from outside the house." This didn't apply to Harry, Ron or Hermione, for none of them were seventeen and were considered underage, therefore they could not use magic outside of school.

Harry was now polishing the posters on one of the four-poster beds, having just moved it around to find space to fit in a second bed. He looked about as tired as Hermione felt. She could see the sweat that had formed on his brow and hear his heavy breathing. He had unbuttoned his shirt and the sun reflected off the muscles on his torso, now tense from the effort. They seemed to gleam in the sunlight now spilling in from the window, which was finally clean.

Ron entered, carrying the curtains, rug and a tray of iced tea. "Drinks, anyone?"

"With pleasure." Both boy and girl dropped what they were holding and came forward.

They were sipping their drinks in silence, lolling in the bright sunlight, when Hermione heard an unfamiliar sound. The doorbell clanged throughout the house, alerting everyone to the presence of a visitor. Evidently, the Order of the Phoenix was back in business.

It wasn't until Harry, Ron and Hermione had finished the seventh room, that the real commotion began. As they descended the second story stairs, they were met by a sudden eruption of voices, several of which were recognisable as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Remus Lupin and Alastor Moody. Harry, Ron and Hermione crept down to the first floor, finding the door to the study ajar and Fred and George already listening at the crack.

"What's going on?" Hermione whispered anxiously.

"Meeting." Fred said, not very informatively. Well, thank you, Captain Obvious. Before Hermione could reply, Ron clarified her question.

"What are they yelling about?"

"Don't know," answered the other red-headed twin, "But I think we're about to find out."

Arthur sat in his armchair, unable to move. Was this really what Voldermort was trying to do? No. It was not possible. There was no way in hell. Then again, if there was a way… The words "Oh fuck" were circling around and around Arthur's head. 'Damn him.' Arthur thought viciously at the man across the table. 'Damn him for his cold smile; for his tranquillity; for the darkness of his eyes. What he has told us puts everyone up shit creek and all he can do is sit there with that stupid sneer on his face.'

In fact, Severus Snape was not sneering. This made him look odd, as it was very uncommon to see this man without his trademarked expression. His mood was businesslike and straightforward. He had told them what they needed to know, and that was that. Now, what were Dumbledore's trusted members going to do about it?

Arthur, Molly, Mad Eye Moody, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, and a woman with short raven-black hair, spiked with gel like a porcupine sat around the dark oak table in the study. It was this woman who spoke now, much to Arthur's surprise, for she had not said a word, other than to introduce herself as Morgan Crow, since she entered the room.

"That plan is probably the most preposterous thing I have ever heard. Unfortunately, that is the reason I believe what you are saying, Snape. I think that a high-risk plan would be typical of Voldermort. I gather that the subject has already been intercepted by Voldermort?" Snape nodded. "Well, that at least gets her out from under our feet. I don't know about the rest of you, but I recommend we contact the Twins."

Arthur, Molly and Lupin shivered. They remembered the "Twins" very well. Two identical men, so pale that they seemed unearthly, which contrasted with their raven black hair. They moved together; the same foot at the same time. They looked at the same place at the same time. They spoke simultaneously, using the word "I" to refer to both of them. Some said they were one person in two bodies. Arthur, himself, didn't know what to think. All he knew was that they were damned creepy and the less he had to do with them, the better.

He had met the Twins briefly during Voldermort's previous uprising and held the same opinion now, as he did then. They were strange. They were tall, slim and looked between the ages of eighteen and twenty-five. However, according to Dumbledore, the Twins were over a hundred years old. They did not eat any solid substance, surviving solely on bitter black coffee. Their only good quality was their knowledge. They knew almost everything about the Dark Arts, its history, uses and defence. Perhaps it was because of their age. If you live for a hundred years, you probably did something to entertain yourself. Whatever the case may have been, the Twins would be the right people to talk to, for they would know everything about the "subject." To be honest with himself, Arthur had to decide which would be worse: the creepy twins, or the world's biggest psychotic bitch.

"Any volunteers?" Crow asked, looking at the rest of them.

"I'll do it," said a voice from the back; another member who had said little since the beginning of the meeting. His name was Raphael Yuki and he was described by Molly Weasley as the "slimiest dirt bag that has entered my kitchen," and that was saying something, seeing as she had had Mundungus Fletcher in her kitchen many times. Raphael Yuki was of an East Asian background, but had left in his teens for New York, not long before Voldermort's downfall. He would probably remember little of Voldermort's previous rein other then the terrified and anxious atmosphere of the time. He had come to Britain five years ago, offering himself to Dumbledore's service. Dumbledore declined and found Yuki a job in the Ministry. He cared little for his job in the Magical Law Enforcement and turned spy for Dumbledore, telling him all of Cornelius Fudge's doings. When Fudge recognized Voldermort's return, Yuki transferred to the Education department, to at least _attempt_ to stop scum like Delores Umbridge from getting into Hogwarts again.

However good natured Raphael Yuki seemed to be, Arthur didn't trust him in the slightest. He had bright scarlet hair, slicked back so that the black roots could be seen. He reminded Arthur of Lucius Malfoy, with the exception of his black eyes. His eyes were black, rather like Snape's but even colder.

He had to debate though. Which was worse? Raphael, who he didn't trust, going to talk to the Twins; or going to see the Twins _himself_? For he knew that if he questioned Yuki's reliability, he would have to go himself. He had visited the Twins once before and had yet to forget that dreadful experience. They would look at him in their eerie fashion and speak to him as if they knew him.

"He has a good soul," they had said in unison, "But he is frightened of me. Yes, Very scared. He thinks I'm mad. He is working for Dumbledore. He is trusted by him. Yes, very trusted. One of the Order, I would think. I think he thinks that I know more than what I say. Yes, indeed I do. But I don't want to scare you, sir, so I will say no more." Arthur had not said a word to them when they told him this. He had indeed been frightened and the way they talked as "I" would scare him forever. So Arthur Weasley made his decision on the question and stood.

"I agree," he said, "Raphael Yuki would be the best man for the job."

"Right, that is settled. Will you leave at once?" Crow asked.

"With pleasure." Yuki rose and walked towards the door.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George all moved hastily away from the door and slid into the neighbouring drawing room. The man with slick red hair walked quickly as he left the study. He stopped just long enough to wink though the drawing room door, which was ajar, before proceeding down the stairs to the ground floor.

They closed the door and took seats in the squashy armchairs; they all looked at each other, not speaking for a minute. Finally, George broke the silence.

"What," he asked, speaking usually quietly, "the bloody hell was that about?"

Thank you for being so patient with this. Don't worry. I wanted to beat myself because I have been so slow getting this together. But it is coming. I even have a title now! Yay! (I didn't when I began writing.)

I just wanted to take this opportunity to do the thank-yous. So I would like to thank:

Elly - My amazing beta and friend. I couldn't have done this without you… ok that's a lie. I could, but it would have been a shabby job. Thanks for working with the spelling and grammar disasters! Pairings for you are coming.

Thorn (Alana) - My other amazing friend. Without your support, and your ideas that I pinched (sorry!), none of these pitiful 4 chapters would have been possible. Yuki Raphael is for you (He was originally based on Kimbley from FMA but I want to add Yuki Eiri in here somewhere). Thanks koi! Now actually read the damn thing. Pairings for you are coming too.

Completed: Nov 9/04


	7. Snape Snippet

Stanis stopped walking as soon as he heard his father's voice.

"It is ours. By our right and our blood, Ry. If you acknowledge nothing else, know that it is our blood that keeps the Snape family involved." His father's voice had never sounded so cold. Usually, when he was angry, his voice would shake the roof. However, the man that Stanis had hated and fear for all of his life was speaking in a low and polite voice. Stanis could feel the anger behind it though.

"We understand your clam on the Snake Clan, Sev. We have always understood and greatly respected the leader of out Clan. However, this is a matter above name of our blood." Stanis did not recognise the voice, but that wasn't uncommon. Father had many nameless and faceless people who he did his business with. It the subject of the conversation that now interested him. He knew that the blood in his family was of the utmost importance to Father, so what could they be dealing with that was more important then blood? After all, no one he knew called his father 'Sev.' And what was this Snake thing?

The kitchen door swung open and through the crack between the hall door and the wall Stanis saw his mother entering. And as she moved out of his line of vision, he saw the back of a man with sleek, long blond hair sitting and a child, perhaps a few years older then himself, standing with identical hair, both in colour and length, close to him.

"Ry? Hello. Do what do we owe you this unexpected visit?" said Mother, offering her hand. The man, presumably 'Ry', took her hand and kissed it. Father pulled her away.

"Where is Stanis?" he asked.

"In bed." She replayed, also quietly, seemingly so that Ry wouldn't here. He heard anyway.

"Your son?" Ry inquired, and, without waiting for and answer, "mine is with me now. See? Just like the mother."

"Indeed." His father's voice seemed to grow colder with the minute. Turning to Stanis' mother, he said, "Nyoka, they want the Snake."

"What?" Mother was shocked, but her face turned to sour indignation as she fully comprehended. She took her chair beside her husband. "You know the rights of our blood as well as we do. Your family has no connection to ours." Her voice was hardened now. She even had her 'don't mess with this bitch' face to complete her ensemble. "What makes you even _think_ that we would just hand over a right that has been in our family for over ten generations."

"Well, we just had a thought," Said Ry, his voice seemed to say that the conversation was coming to a close, "that it was time for a change." And with that, he drew a knife from his pocked. The child did the same. Stanis' parents didn't realize what was happening until the knives were in them. In a matter of seconds, Severino was on the ground with the blood running out of the gouge in his throat. Stanis thought he saw the mouth of his father form his name, but he heard nothing but his mothers screams. The Ry's son or daughter, Stanis couldn't see to tell, had sliced open her stomach and her shill cries filled the room.

"Find the boy," shouted Ry over the noise. Stanis, knowing that Ry planned to give Stanis the same end as he had just give the rest of the Snape family, ran for the only hiding place he could now fit in: the cupboard above the kitchen sink.

He hurried as quietly as he could down the hall to the kitchen and just as he slipped though the door, Stanis heard the child run into the hall and quickly proceed up the stairs. The floor boards creaked as the child moved above him, from room to room. Stanis did not wait for the child to come back down and start searching the lower floor. He climbed onto the counter in the kitchen and into the overhead cupboard, the refuse he used when his father was angry. He could still hear his mother's screams from the next room.

Stanis Severus Snape, the new leader of a Clan he never knew existed, passed out when he could no longer hear his mother's voice.


End file.
